Only Love, Only Love
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: Darling you're with me, always around me. Only love, only love. Darling I feel you, under my body. Kames one shot. M for sex. Enjoy :)


**Hi guys. Kames one shot. Thought of it whilst listening to Ben Howard's Only Love, which the lyrics are from. Please R&R and enjoy :) This is the first full on guy on guy one shot smut I've written. Thanks for reading :) ~hereiamdestroya**

* * *

_Darling you're with me, always around me._

_Only love, only love.  
Darling I feel you, under my body.  
Only love, only love.  
Give me shelter, or show me heart  
Come on love, Come on love.  
Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart._

Kendall Knight always wished he was good at drawing. He wanted to capture the way his boyfriend James looked forever. It was times like this, when they lay awake still, at two in the morning, soft music playing, just being together.

The LA lights illuminated the room just enough for Kendall to gaze over the beautiful brunette beside him. There was only love.

Kendall leaned closer to him and kissed his neck softly and was appreciated by James turning onto his side, throwing an arm over his boyfriend, caressing his waist.

"How much do you love me?" Kendall whispered, feeling the brunette's arms and chest.

"More than I can actually ever explain…" James murmured against the boy's lips.

"Why don't you show me?" Kendall forced his tongue into James' mouth and the boy did nothing to stop him. He never wanted to stop him.

Rolling Kendall onto his back, James took control and leaned down onto the blond, hips on hips and kissed him hotly, tongues clashing. Looking into his green eyes, James realised he would give this boy absolutely anything he desired. There was only love.

James kissed his way down to the pyjama pants Kendall was wearing and pulled them off easily, throwing them across the room. They shared a room in the apartment, pulling their two single beds together to create their own. James could see his hard on through the grey underwear and pressed his mouth to the bulging shape. Kendall moaned lightly, hands by his sides, gripping the sheets.

"Do you want me?" James asked seductively. Kendall moaned a yes and pushed his fingers through the brunette's hair, pushing his mouth further to his body. James pulled the grey pants down until they rested at Kendall's knees and released his member.

He started slowly, licking up the shaft and down again and back up to the head to which Kendall groaned in pleasure.

"Oh my…god…please, more" He whined, writing a little. James did as he asked and took the whole eight inches of Kendall in his mouth as best he could, sucking harder and harder while Kendall groaned, his eyes scrunching up in pleasure.

James could feel himself getting harder just by looking up at the blond's expression. God, he just wanted to pound him. Make him hard and then fuck him until he couldn't breathe, even choke him a little if that was what Kendall wanted.

He carried on sucking, using his tongue as his best weapon until he could feel Kendall tensing, knowing he was close. He pulled off the blond and looked up to see him whimpering, needing more, his thick eyebrows furrowed together.

"Please…Jamie…" He breathed.

"Just a minute baby" James told him in a voice tined with lust as he reached across to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube and pack of condoms they kept there. He squeezed a bit of the clear lube onto his hand and with his other, pushed Kendall up further onto the bed so his head was resting against the wall.

He kissed the blond's lips and trailed kisses down his heaving chest and pressed a hand to the boy's pelvis, holding him there, while he reached down and pressed at the rim of the boy's hole. He earned a loud whimper and a moan of his own name before gently pushing a finger in, feeling the boy tense.

"Oh god…you're so tight…do you want me to _fuck_ _you_ _Kendall_? Do you want me inside of you?"

James heard a needy moan and pushed another finger in causing the blond to shout his name.

"Oh-o my –ngh, please…" He whimpered, sweat now covering his face.

James worked quickly, preparing the boy just enough before sliding his fingers out, unzipping his pants and sliding the condom over his nine inch member. Kendall looked at him with lidded eyes, mouth gaping open in need. He wanted to make him beg for it.

"How much do you _love_ me?" James asked getting in between Kendall's shaking legs, pulling them up over his shoulders so he had clear access to right where he wanted.

"I love you-I-_I love you_" He whispered, eyes looking up into James' hazels'.

Without giving the blond warning, James pushed his dick in, causing Kendall to cry out in a mixture of pain as well as ecstasy. He tried to move further up the bed but James held his legs tight up on his shoulders, pounding into his lover, giving him no time to adjust. They were both sweating now, not caring about how they looked.

"I-said-" James breathed heavily in between sharp thrusts, hitting Kendall's prostate every time. "_How-m-much-do-you-love-me?!". _

His pounding was relentless and Kendall wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. He could feel his orgasm building up and building up and he didn't think James could be any rougher. He loved it.

"I-_fuck…James, _please, J…ahh, ugh" Kendall moaned, his voice as high as he could go while James slowed down a little, pulling his cock right out to Kendall's entrance before slamming it in again.

The blond came hard, white cum going all over his own stomach and James'. James leant down to kiss him, still pounding into him until the brunette orgasmed too, cumming hard and pulling out to lie down next to his love. He pulled the soaked condom off and threw it into the bin across the room in one shot.

Neither talked for a minute, both catching their breaths.

James turned to the blond and kissed his cheek and then his lips as Kendall turned to meet him.

"I love you." James said so quietly.

Kendall smiled back, eyes tired but alight and reflecting that of James'. He sunk into James' body, eyes closing. "I love you too…only love…only love…"


End file.
